The National Council on Radiation Protection and Measurements (NCRP) seeks to collect, analyze, develop and disseminate information and recommendations on radiation protection and measurement. After identification of an area in which the development of NCRP recommendations would constitute a significant contribution, the Council initiates research aimed at (1) assessment of the available information that is pertinent to the problem, (2) identification of areas where more information is needed, and (3) synthesis of the present knowledge relevant to the problem area into practical recommendations on radiation protection and measurements which also highlight areas in need of further study. The proposed research is aimed at the development of NCRP reports in the following topics: (1) basic radiation protection criteria, (2) biological aspects of radiation protection criteria, (3) neutron contamination for medical electron accelerators, (4) priorities for dose reduction efforts, (5) biological effects and exposure criteria for ultrasound, (6) biological effects of magnetic fields, (7) occupational exposure resulting from diagnostic nuclear medicine procedures, and (8) comparative risk as a basis for exposure standards.